wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/26
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXVI ROZPRAWY ARAMISA. D‘Artagnan nie wspominał Porthosowi ani o ranie jego, ani tembardziej o prokuratorowej. Był to bowiem młody, lecz bardzo mądry chłopiec. Udawał, że święcie wierzy we wszystko, co mu opowiadał chełpliwy muszkieter, bo rozumiał, że niema przyjaźni, któraby wytrzymała próbę podchwyconej tajemnicy, zwłaszcza, gdy tajemnica taka może zranić miłość własną człowieka. Zresztą, zawsze się zdobywa moralną wyższość nad tymi, których się zna na wylot. D‘Artagnan, dla przyszłych celów zdecydowany zrobić z przyjaciół narzędzia swojej fortuny, nie odrzucał sposobności pochwycenia niewidzialnych nici, przy których pomocy mógłby nimi kierować. A jednak przez całą drogę smutek głęboki ściskał mu serce: myślał nieustannie o ładnej pani Bonacieux, mającej go nagrodzić za poświęcenie; dodajmy wszelako, że smutek jego nie tyle pochodził z żalu za utratą szczęścia, ile z obawy, czy nie spotkało jej nieszczęście. Nie wątpił ani na chwilę, iż padła ofiarą zemsty kardynała, a wiadomo, iż eminencja mścił się okrutnie. Jak się to stało, że on sam znalazł łaskę w oczach ministra, nie miał o tem pojęcia. Nic tak nie skróca czasu i drogi, jak myśl, która pochłania wszelkie władze umysłowe zamyślonego. Byt zewnętrzny człowieka podobny jest wtedy do uśpienia, w którym myśl owa staje się sennem widziadłem. Pod jej wpływem czas traci miarę, przestrzeń granice, człowiek wyrusza wtedy z jednego miejsca, przybywa na inne i nic więcej. Z odległości przebytej nic nie pozostaje w pamięci, prócz mglistych zmąconych obrazów, drzew, gór i widoków. D‘Artagnan, opanowany taką stałą myślą, puścił wodze koniowi i tak przebył przestrzeń kilkumilową, dzielącą Crèvecoeur od Chantilly, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niczego, co spotykał po drodze. Opamiętał się na miejscu zaledwie i otrząsnął się z zadumy, dostrzegłszy oberżę, w której zostawił Aramisa. Zatrzymał konia przed bramą. Tym razem nie oberżysta, lecz żona jego wyszła na spotkanie; d‘Artagnan jako fizjonomista, objął od jednego spojrzenia pogodne oblicze pani domu i przeczuł, że nie będzie potrzebował nic ukrywać przed nią, iż może zaufać tej twarzy, pełnej słodyczy. — Dobra moja pani — zagadnął — czy nie mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co się stało z jednym z moich przyjaciół, którego zmuszeni byliśmy zostawić tutaj przed dwunastoma dniami? — Z pięknym młodzieńcem około dwudziestu trzech lat, łagodnym, miłym, przystojnym? — Tak, tak, a co więcej rannym w ramię. — A! nie ruszył się stąd, proszę pana. — A! kochana pani, na Boga! — zawołał d‘Artagnan, zsiadając z konia i rzucając cugle Planchetowi — powracasz mi życie; gdzież jest drogi Aramis, niech go uściskam? pilno mi go zobaczyć. — Wybacz pan, lecz wątpię, aby mógł przyjąć cię w tej chwili. — Dlaczego? — miałżeby jaką damę u siebie? — Jezu Nazareński!... co też pan mówi!... biedny chłopczyna!... żadnej damy niema u niego. — Więc któż tam jest? — Proboszcz z Montdidier i przełożony jezuitów z Amiens. — Boże mój!... — zawołał d‘Artagnan — miałożby mu się tak pogorszyć? — Wcale nie, mój panie; ale, wskutek choroby, spłynęła nań łaska i postanowił wstąpić do stanu duchownego. — Prawda — odparł d‘Artagnan — zapomniałem, że on jest muszkieterem tylko tymczasowo. — Czy pan chce koniecznie się z nim zobaczyć? — Więcej, niż kiedykolwiek. — Niechże pan wejdzie na podwórze, potem na schody na prawo, drugie piętro, Nr. 5. D‘Artagnan pobiegł co tchu we wskazanym kierunku. Lecz nie tak łatwo było dostać się do przyszłego kapłana: podwoje Aramisa niemniej były strzeżone od ogrodów Armidy; Bazin stał w korytarzu na straży i zagrodził mu przejście z tem więcej nieustraszoną odwagą, iż po długoletnich próbach widział się nareszcie bliskim celów, do których dążył niezachwianie. Marzeniem bowiem jego było służyć duchownemu i czekał z niecierpliwością chwili, uśmiechającej mu się w przyszłości, kiedy Aramis zrzuci mundur, a przywdzieje sutannę. Ta obietnica, powtarzana codziennie, zatrzymała go jedynie w służbie u muszkietera, która, jak mówił, przyprawićby go mogła niechybnie o utratę zbawienia. Bazin więc znajdował się u szczytu szczęścia. Tym razem już, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, pan jego nie cofnie się przed powołaniem. Nagromadzone cierpienia moralne i fizyczne wywarły skutek, tak długo oczekiwany. Aramis, złamany dolegliwością ciała i ducha, szukał dla swej myśli ucieczki w religji, uważając za przestrogę niebios podwójny cios, jaki weń ugodził: zniknięcie kochanki i otrzymanie rany. Łatwo pojąć, jak w takich warunkach nieprzyjemne być musiało dla Bazina zjawienie się d‘Artagnana, mogące znów rzucić Aramisa w wir rzeczy światowych, jakim się oddawał dotychczas. Bazin postanowił więc mężnie bronić przystępu do swego pana, a że zdradzony przez właścicielkę oberży, nie mógł mówić o nieobecności Aramisa w domu, usiłował dowieść przybyłemu, że najwyższą niedyskrecją byłoby zamącać jego panu pobożne rozprawy, trwające od rana, a mogące się skończyć zaledwie wieczorem. D‘Artagnan jednak mało sobie robił z wymowy imci pana Bazina, a nie chcąc się wdawać w sprzeczkę z pachołkiem swego kolegi, jedną ręką odsunął go na bok, a drugą nacisnął klamkę Nr. 5. Drzwi ustąpiły i stanął w pokoju. Aramis w czarnym surducie, z głową, przybraną w czapeczkę okrągłą i płaską, mocno przypominającą krymkę, siedział przy stole, zawalonym papierami i wielkiemi foljałami. Po prawej ręce miał przełożonego jezuitów, po lewej proboszcza z Montidier. Firanki u okien zapuszczone, rzucały cień tajemniczy, pobudzający do rozmyślań bogobojnych. Wszystkie przedmioty, mogące na pierwszy rzut oka zdradzić mieszkanie młodzieńca, a nadewszystko muszkietera, znikły, jak zaczarowane. Bazin, nie chcąc widocznie budzić w panu swym myśli światowych, schował szpadę, pistolety, kapelusz z piórami, hafty, koronki i tym podobne przybory. Natomiast, jak się zdawało d‘Artagnanowi, w kąciku najciemniejszym wisiała na ścianie dyscyplina. Na szelest, jaki sprawiło otwarcie drzwi, Aramis podniósł głowę i poznał odrazu przyjaciela. Lecz, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu d‘Artagnana, zjawienie się jego nie wywarło na muszkieterze wielkiego wrażenia, tak dalece umysł jego oderwany był od rzeczy tego świata. — Dzień dobry, drogi d‘Artagnanie; wierzaj mi, iż cię widzę z przyjemnością. — I ja tak samo, — odparł d‘Artagnan — lecz dotąd jeszcze nie jestem pewny, czy to Aramisa mam przed oczami. — On we własnej swojej osobie, mój kochany; i cóż ci mogło nasunąć tę wątpliwość?... — Obawiałem się, czy nie zabłądziłem przypadkiem, wchodząc do pokoju jakiegoś duchownego; później znów, zobaczywszy cię w towarzystwie tych dwóch panów, sądziłem, że jesteś niebezpiecznie chory. Dwaj czarno ubrani panowie, zrozumiawszy przymówkę d‘Artagnana, objęli go spojrzeniem groźnem, co nie przeraziło go wcale. — Przeszkadzam ci może, drogi Aramisie, ciągnął dalej d‘Artagnan — bo zapewne spowiadasz się przed tymi panami. Aramis lekko się zarumienił. — Ty miałbyś mi przeszkadzać? wcale nie, mój drogi, słowo najświętsze ci daję; a najlepszy dowód, iż czuję się szczęśliwy, widząc cię całego i zdrowego. — Nareszcie, — pomyślał d‘Artagnan — nic jeszcze nie stracone. — Bo ten pan, który jest moim przyjacielem — kończył Aramis z namaszczeniem, wskazując księżom d‘Artagnana — uniknął wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. — Wielbij Boga, panie — odpowiedziii tamci, równocześnie chyląc głowy. — I ja Go wielbię, przewielebni ojcowie — odpowiedział młodzieniec, kiwając głową. — W porę przychodzisz, drogi d‘Artagnanie — odezwał się Aramis — gdyż możesz w rozprawach naszych wyjaśnić niejedną rzecz swojemi światłemi poglądami. Pan rektor z Amiens, szanowny proboszcz z Montididier i ja, rozprawialiśmy nad pewnemi kwestjami teologicznemi, których znaczenie pochłania nasze umysły oddawna; radbym też zdanie twoje usłyszeć. — Zdanie wojskowego jest pozbawione znaczenia — odrzekł d‘Artagnan, doznając niepokoju z takiego obrotu rzeczy — i wierzaj mi, że możesz polegać w zupełności na wiedzy tych panów. Ci znowu skłonili się równocześnie. — Przeciwnie — odparł Aramis — i twój sąd będzie dla nas cennym; rzecz się ma tak: Pan rektor jest zdania, że moja rozprawa winna być nadewszystko dogmatyczna i dydaktyczna. — Rozprawa twoja!... ty, piszesz teraz rozprawę?... — Tak — odpowiedział jezuita — rozprawa jest niezbędna do egzaminu, poprzedzającego wyświęcenie. — Wyświęcenie!... — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan, który nie dawał wiary temu, co mówili Bazin i oberżystka — wyświęcenie!... I powiódł wzrokiem osłupiałym po trzech ludziach, których miał przed sobą. — Zatem — ciągnął Aramis, z wdziękiem rozpierając się w fotelu i przypatrując się z upodobaniem swojej rączce białej i pulchnej, jak u kobiety, — a podnosił ją do góry, aby krew z niej zbiegła — jak już słyszałeś, zatem d‘Artagnanie, pan rektor chciałby, aby rozprawa moja była dogmatyczna, a ja znowu chcę, ażeby była utworem myśli mojej, to jest idealna. Dlatego wielebny przełożony zaproponował mi przedmiot, nieopracowany dotąd, w którym znajdę materjał do wspaniałej rozprawy: „Utraque manus in benedicendo clericis inferioribus necessaria est“. D‘Artagnan, którego erudycję znamy, ani się zmarszczył na tę cytatę, równie jak onego czasu, gdy pan de Tréville wyjechał z podobną z powodu podarku, który podejrzewał, iż od Buckinghama pochodzi. — To ma znaczyć — ciągnął Aramis, chcąc mu ułatwić zrozumienie: „Kapłanom niższym obydwie ręce są niezbędne, gdy dają błogosławieństwo“. — Przedmiot zachwycający! — zawołał jezuita. — Zachwycający i dogmatyczny! — powtórzył proboszcz, który prawie tak samo silny w łacinie, jak d‘Artagnan, przyglądał się bacznie jezuicie, by słowo w słowo za nim powtarzać wszystko, jakby jego echo. Pośród tych zachwytów ludzi w sutannach, d‘Artagnan pozostał najzupełniej obojętny. — Godny podziwu! prorsus admirabile! — ciągnął dalej Aramis — lecz wymaga głębokich studjów nad ojcami kościoła i biblją. Z całą pokorą wyznałem tym uczonym eklezjastom, że noce bezsenne w kordegardzie i służba królewska zmusiły mnie poniekąd do zaniedbania nauki. Łatwiej więc poszłoby mi, facilius natans, z przedmiotem, podług własnego wyboru, z przedmiotem, który, wobec ciężkich zagadnień teologicznych, byłby tem, czem moralność jest w metafizyce i filozofji. D‘Artagnan nudził się okrutnie, jak również i proboszcz. — Pyszne exordium! — zawołał jezuita. — Exordium! — powtórzył, proboszcz, aby coś powiedzieć. — Quemadmodum inter caeteris... Aramis rzucił okiem na d‘Artagnana i zobaczył go ziewającego tak, że o mało mu nie wyskoczyły szczęki ze stawów. — Mówmy po francusku, mój ojcze — rzekł do jezuity. — Pan d‘Artagnan więcej zasmakuje w naszych słowach. — Tak, znużony jestem drogą — powiedział d‘Artagnan — nie mogę więc tej łaciny pochwycić. — Zgoda — rzekł jezuita, gdy proboszcz, w uniesieniu radości zwrócił na d‘Artagnana wejrzenie, wyrażające najwyższą wdzięczność — otóż słuchajcie, jaki z tej glossy wniosek można wyciągnąć: Mojżesz, sługa Boży... on jest tylko sługą, rozumiecie panowie!... Mojżesz błogosławi obydwiema rękami; podtrzymywać sobie każe dwie ręce, gdy Hebrajczycy biją nieprzyjaciół swoich: błogosławi zatem obydwiema rękami... Zresztą, co mówi Ewangelja: Imponit manus, a nie manum. Kładzie ręce, a nie rękę. — Kładzie ręce — powtórzył z gestem proboszcz. — A do świętego Piotra, przeciwnie, którego papieże są następcami: Porige digitos. Wystawiajcie palce: pojąłeś pan teraz? — Zapewne — odrzekł, rozkoszując się Aramis — lecz jest to nader subtelne. — Palce!... — począł znowu jezuita — Święty Piotr błogosławi palcami. Ilomaż palcami błogosławi?... Trzema: jednym dla Ojca, drugim dla Syna, trzecim dla Ducha Świętego. Przeżegnali się wszyscy; d‘Artagnan czuł się obowiązanym pójść za ich przykładem. — Papież jest następcą Piotra Świętego i przedstawia trzy boskie władze; reszta hierarchji duchownej, ordines inferiores błogosławią w imieniu świętych archaniołów i aniołów. Najniżsi klerycy, jako to: djakoni i zakrystjani, błogosławią kropidłem, które przedstawia nieskończoną ilość palcy błogosławiących. Oto uproszczenie przedmiotu, Argumentum omni denudatum ornamento. Zrobiłbym z tego — kończył jezuita — dwa tomy tej objętości I porwany zapałem uderzył w świętego Chryzostoma in folio, pod którego ciężarem stół się uginał. D‘Artagnan drgnął. — Zapewne — odezwał się Aramis — oddaję sprawiedliwość wszelkim pięknościom tego tematu, lecz jednocześnie uważam go za zbyt trudny. Co do mnie, wybrałem tekst następujący: Non inutile est desiderium in oblatione, albo co lepiej będzie: Trochę żalu nie zawadzi w ofierze Panu. — Stój, ani słowa! — zakrzyczał jezuita — bo teza ta trąci herezją; zdanie podobne znajduje się w Augustinusie heretyka Janseniusa, którego księga prędzej czy później spalona zostanie rękami kata. Miej się na baczności, młody przyjacielu; dążysz do zasad fałszywych, zgubisz się, młodzieńcze! — Zgubisz się — powtórzył proboszcz, smutnie kiwając głową. — Poruszasz tę sławną sprawę wolnej woli, będącą śmiertelnym szkopułem. Dajesz ucho podszeptom Pelagijczyków i pół-pelagijczyków. — Ależ, ojcze wielebny... — bąknął Aramis, ogłuszony nieco gradem argumentów, spadających mu na głowę. — Jakże mi dowiedziesz — przerwał jezuita — kto się Bogu oddaje, powinien żałować świata? Posłuchaj przecie tego ze wszech stron niezbitego rozumowania: Bóg jest Bogiem, a świat jest djabłem. Żałować świata, znaczy żałować djabła, taki stąd wniosek wypływa. — I ja mówię to samo — przywtórzył proboszcz. — Ależ, zmiłujcie się!... — począł znowu Aramis. — Desideras diabolum, nieszczęsny! — zakrzyczał jezuita. — On djabła żałuje! A! młodzieńcze! — z jękiem odezwał się proboszcz — nie żałuj djabła, błagam cię. D‘Artagnan czuł, że głupieje; zdawało mu się, że jest w domu warjatów, i że sam zwarjuje, jak ci, na których patrzył. Ale zmuszony był milczeć, nie rozumiejąc języka, którym wobec niego mówiono. — Proszę mnie jednak wysłuchać — odezwał się Aramis grzecznie, z pewnem przecie zniecierpliwieniem — ja nie mówię, iżbym żałował; nie, nigdybym nie wygłosił zdania, nie zgadzającego się z wiarą powszechną. Jezuita wzniósł ręce ku niebu, proboszcz wyciągnął je jeszcze wyżej. — Więc nie, ale przynajmniej na to się zgóźdźcie, że nie przystoi ofiarowywać Panu tego, do czego jesteśmy zniechęceni najzupełniej. Czy mam słuszność, d‘Artagnanie. — Ja myślę, że masz, do djabła starego! — zawołał tenże. Proboszcz z jezuitą podskoczyli na krzesłach. — Oto mój punkt wyjścia i oto mój wniosek: świat nie jest bez powabu, porzucam go, zatem spełniam ofiarę; Pismo zaś twierdzi stanowczo: czyńcie ofiary Panu. — To prawda — odezwali się przeciwnicy, jak jeden. — A zresztą — mówił dalej Aramis, szczypiąc się w ucho, aby zróżowiało, jak trząsał rękami, ażeby zbielały — a zresztą, na ten temat ułożyłem wiersz, który w roku zeszłym przedstawiłem panu Voiture, a podobał mu się nieskończenie. — Wiersze! — z pogardą wyrzekł jezuita. — Wiersze! — powtórzył proboszcz bezmyślnie. — Powiedzże je, powiedz — zawołał d‘Artagnan — to nas rozerwie cokolwiek. — O nie, bo one są w duchu religijnym — odparł Aramis — jest to wierszowana teologja. — Tam do djabła — mruknął d‘Artagnan. — Posłuchajcie — rzekł Aramis ze skromną minką, nie bez cechy pewnej obłudy. Wy, co za szczęściem przyszłem tęsknicie, Wlokąc dni smutne w ciężkiej niedoli, Umilknie żal wasz, co w sercu boli, Gdy go w ofierze Bogu złożycie, Wy, co tęsknicie. D‘Artagnanowi i proboszczowi wiersz podobał się widocznie. Jezuita obstawał przy swojem zdaniu. — Strzeż się światowości w stylu teologicznym. Święty Augustyn o tem mówi: Severus sit clericorum sermo. — Tak, ażeby kazanie było jasne — powtórzył proboszcz. — Otóż — przerwał z pośpiechem jezuita, widząc, że akolita jego błąkać się zaczyna — otóż teza twoja podoba się damom i nic więcej: będzie ona miała powodzenie tylko takie, jak obrona praw pani Patru. — Dałby Bóg!... — zawołał z uniesieniem Aramis. — A widzisz! — zakrzyczał jezuita — świat wielkim głosem mówi do ciebie, altissima voce. Dążysz do świata, mój przyjacielu i drżę o ciebie, aby łaska nie pozostała bez skutku. — Uspokój się, ojcze wielebny, ja za siebie odpowiadam. — Zarozumiałość światowa! — Ja siebie znam, mój ojcze, postanowienie moje jest nieodwołalne. — Obstajesz więc przy rozwinięciu swojej tezy?... — Czuję się powołany do tej, a nie do innej; będę ją dalej prowadził i mam nadzieję, że jutro będziesz, ojcze wielebny, zadowolony z poprawek, jakie według twoich wskazówek w niej poczynię. — Pracuj powoli — odezwał się proboszcz — pozostawiamy cię w usposobieniu wyśmienitem. — Tak, tak, grunt posiany dobrze — rzekł jezuita — niema obawy, aby część tego ziarna padła na skałę, i aby, co zostanie, ptaki niebieskie wybrały, aves coelitcomederunt illam. — Niech cię zaraza pochłonie razem z twoją łaciną! — mruknął d‘Artagnan, tracąc cierpliwość. — Z Bogiem, mój synu — rzekł proboszcz — do widzenia, jutro. — Do jutra, zuchwalcze młody — odezwał się jezuita — obiecujesz być jedną ze światłości kościoła; daj Boże, by światłość ta nie zamieniła się w ogień trawiący! D‘Artagnan, który w ciągu tej godziny gryzł sobie paznogcie z niecierpliwością, teraz już napoczynał ciało. Powstały dwie sutanny, pożegnały Aramisa i d‘Artagnana i skierowały się ku drzwiom. Bazin, który tam stał i słuchał tego sporu z pobożną radością, poskoczył ku nim, wziął brewiarz proboszcza i mszał jezuity, i szedł przed nimi w postawie pełnej szacunku, torując im drogę. Aramis sprowadził ich aż na dół i powrócił natychmiast do d‘Artagnana, którego zastał jeszcze zamyślonego. Znalazłszy się sam na sam, dwaj przyjaciele milczeli pomieszani; jeden z nich musiał jednak przerwać to milczenie, a ponieważ d‘Artagnan jakby zostawiał przyjacielowi ten zaszczyt: — Widzisz — odezwał się Aramis — zastajesz mnie, nawróconego do pojęć, stanowiących moje podstawowe zasady. — Tak, zostałeś dotknięty łaską skuteczną, jak mówił przed chwilą ten pan. — O!... oddawna już postanowiłem sobie usunąć się od świata; musiałeś mnie słyszeć, jak mówiłem o tem, nieprawdaż, mój drogi?... — Nie przeczę, ale muszę wyznać, brałem to za żarty. — Ja miałbym z takich rzeczy żartować!... O!... d‘Artagnanie!... — Ba!... przecież i ze śmierci można pożartować. — To źle, d‘Artagnanie, gdyż śmierć jest bramą, prowadzącą do zguby lub do zbawienia. — Zgoda, lecz nie rozprawiajmy o teologji, jeżeli łaska, Aramisie; pewnie ci jej wystarczy na dzisiaj, co do mnie, zapomniałem nawet tej odrobiny łaciny, której nie umiałem nigdy; zresztą, muszę ci wyznać, że dziś od rana nic w ustach nie miałem, i głodny jestem, jak wszyscy djabli. — Usiądziemy natychmiast do obiadu, mój drogi; tylko pamiętaj, że to dzisiaj piątek; w dniu takim nie powinienem ani jeść mięsa, ani patrzeć na nie. Jeżeli zechcesz poprzestać na moim obiedzie, składa się on z warzyw i owoców... — Co rozumiesz przez te warzywa? — zapytał z niepokojem d‘Artagnan. — Szpinak — odparł Aramis — dla ciebie jednak dodam jaj, chociaż to ważne wykroczenie przeciw regule, bo jaja są mięsem, skoro powstają z nich kurczęta. — Uczta niezbyt smakowita, lecz mniejsza o to; aby z tobą pozostać, zniosę i ją chętnie. — Wdzięczny ci jestem za poświęcenie — odparł Aramis — lecz jeśli nie będziesz miał korzyści dla ciała, bądź przekonany, że duch twój wielce się umocni. — Więc ty, Aramisie, stanowczo wstępujesz do stanu duchownego? Co powiedzą przyjaciele nasi, co pan de Tréville na to powie? Osądzą cię i mieć będą za zbiega, uprzedzam cię. — Ależ ja nie wstępuję, tylko powracam do stanu duchownego. Właściwie zbiegłem z kościoła dla świata, wiesz przecie, że przymus najcięższy zadałem sobie, wdziewając kaftan muszkieterski. — Ja nie wiem o niczem. — Nie wiesz, w jaki sposób opuściłem seminarjum? — Nie, ale to nic a nic nie szkodzi. — Oto moja historja; zresztą Pismo Święte mówi: Spowiadajcie się jedni przed drugimi; a ja tobie się spowiadam, d‘Artagnanie. — Ja zaś daję ci rozgrzeszenie z góry; widzisz, że dobry ze mnie człowieczyna. — Nie żartuj z rzeczy świętych, mój drogi. — Więc mów, słucham cię. — Zostawałem w seminarjum od roku dziewiątego mego życia: trzech dni brakowało mi do dwudziestu, miałem zostać księdzem i już miało być po wszystkiem. Pewnego wieczora udałem się, według zwyczaju, do jednego domu, który odwiedzałem z przyjemnością; co chcesz, jest się młodym i słabym. Wtem pewien oficer, który okiem zawistnem patrzał na mnie, gdym czytywał Żywoty Świętych pani tego domu, wszedł nagle, nie opowiedziwszy się wcale. Właśnie tego wieczora tłómaczyłem jej ustęp z Judyty i wykładałem wiersz po wierszu tej damie, przesadzającej się dla mnie w grzecznościach. Pochylona nad moim ramieniem czytała razem ze mną. Postawa jej, zbyt swobodna, przyznaję, obraziła oficera: nie wyrzekł słowa, lecz skoro wyszedłem, pobiegł za mną, a dopędziwszy mnie, powiedział: — Mości księżulku, a lubisz ty kije? — Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, mój panie — odrzekłem — ponieważ dotąd nikt nie poważył się częstować mnie niemi. — Słuchaj więc!... mości księżulku, jeżeli noga twoja postanie w domu, w którym zastałem cię tego wieczora, ja, ja ci je zaproponuję! Zbladłem okropnie i nogi pode mną drżały, szukałem odpowiedzi, nie znalazłem jej, zamilkłem. Oficer na nią czekał, a, widząc, że nic nic mówię, począł się śmiać: obrócił się do mnie plecami i wszedł do domu. Jestem szlachcicem i krew mam burzliwą, jak to zauważyć mogłeś, drogi d‘Artagnanie; obelga była straszna, jakkolwiek nie znana światu, i czułem, jak rozdzierała mi serce w kawały. Oświadczyłem przełożonym moim, że nie czuję się przygotowanym godnie do przyjęcia święcenia, i, na moje żądanie, odłożono ceremonję do roku. Udałem się do najlepszego fechmistrza w Paryżu, zrobiłem z nim umowę o lekcje fechtunku codzień i przez rok cały je brałem. Potem, w rocznicę dnia, kiedy zostałem znieważony, zawiesiłem na kołku sutannę, ubrałem się i jak skończony kawaler i udałem się na bal, który wydawała jedna z przyjaznych mi dam, gdzie wiedziałem, że zastanę mojego jegomościa. Było to przy ulicy Francis - Bourgeois, tuż przy la Force. Rzeczywiście, mój oficerek był tam; podszedłem ku niemu, gdy śpiewał pieśń żałośliwie miłosną, czule spoglądając na jedną z kobiet, i przerwałem mu w samym środku drugiej strofki. — Mój panie — rzekłem — czy zabronisz mi jeszcze powrócić do pewnego domu przy ulicy Payenne i czy obiłbyś mnie kijem, gdyby mi przyszła fantazja nie być ci posłusznym? Oficer spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a potem rzekł: — Czego pan chcesz odemnie, nie znam cię wcale. — Jestem księżulkiem, który czytuje Żywoty Świętych i tłómaczy Judytę rymami. — A! a!... przypominam sobie — rzekł drwiąco oficer — czego chcesz ode mnie, mój panie? — Chcę, byś znalazł chwilkę swobodną na niewielką przechadzkę. — Jutro zrana i to z całą przyjemnością, jeżeli żądasz. — Nie jutro rano, lecz natychmiast, jeżeli łaska. — Kiedy wymagasz koniecznie... — Rozumie się, że wymagam. — To chodźmy!... a wam, łaskawe panie — przemówił oficer — niech to wcale nie przeszkadza. Za chwilę tego pana wyprawię na tamten świat i powrócę dokończyć ostatniej strofki. Wyszliśmy. — Zaprowadziłem go na ulicę Payenne, w to miejsce, gdzie przed rokiem, o tej samej godzinie, powiedział mi grzeczne słówko, które ci powtórzyłem. Księżyc świecił przecudnie. Ujęliśmy za szpady i po pierwszem posunięciu lewej nogi przed prawą, położyłem go trupem. — Do djabła!... — mruknął d‘Artagnan. — Potem — ciągnął dalej Aramis — ponieważ damy nie mogły doczekać się śpiewaka, a znaleziono go na ulicy Payenne, przebitego na wylot, domyślono się, że to ja go tak urządziłem i wynikł z tego skandal. Byłem zmuszony zrzec się sutanny na pewien czas. Athos, którego poznałem w tej epoce, i Porthos, który poza lekcjami fechtunku nauczył mnie kilku pchnięć znakomitych, skłonili mnie do postarania się o kaftan muszkieterski. Król bardzo kochał mojego ojca, zabitego podczas oblężenia Arras, udzielono mi więc łaski. Otóż pojmujesz, że teraz przyszła chwila powrotu mojego na łono Kościoła. — A czemuż to teraz, bardziej niż wczoraj, lub jutro? Cóż ci się przytrafiło takiego dzisiaj, że ci podobne myśli ponure przychodzą do głowy? — Rana ta, drogi d‘Artagnanie, stała się dla mnie przestrogą niebios. — Rana? ba! wszak zagoiła się już nieledwie i przekonany jestem, że dzisiaj nie ona jest sprawczynią twojego cierpienia. — A cóżby innego być mogło?... — zapytał Aramis, czerwieniąc się. — Ty, Aramisie, masz ranę, lecz w sercu, jest ona dotkliwsza i krwawiąca, a zadała ci ją kobieta. W oczach Aramisa błysnęły ognie. — A!... — odezwał się, pokrywając lekceważeniem wzruszenie — nie wspominaj mi o takich rzeczach: ja miałbym o tem myśleć! cierpieć z miłości! Vanitas vanitatum! Miałżebym, jak przypuszczasz, zawrócić sobie głowę i dla kogo? dla jakiejś tam gryzetki, pokojówki, której nadskakiwałem, stojąc na kwaterze, pfe! — Wybacz, drogi Aramisie, lecz zdawało mi się, iż mierzyłeś wyżej. — Wyżej, a czemże jestem, abym się miał o to kusić? biednym muszkieterem, nędznym, nieznanym i zbytecznym na świecie? — Aramisie, Aramisie — zawołał d‘Artagnan, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na przyjaciela. — Z prochu powstałem i w proch się obracam. Życie jest pełne poniżeń i bólu — chmurząc się, mówił dalej — wszystkie nici, łączące je ze szczęściem, rwą się jedna po drugiej w ręku człowieka, a najsłabszemi są nici złote. O! drogi mój — prawił Aramis z odcieniem goryczy — wierzaj mi, ukrywaj rany, jeśli mieć je kiedykolwiek będziesz. Milczenie jest ostatnią rozkoszą nieszczęśliwych. Strzeż się, aby ktokolwiek miał wpaść na ślad twoich cierpień, ciekawi wyciągają nazewnątrz łzy nasze, jak muchy wysysają krew z ranionego łosia. — Niestety!... drogi mój! — rzekł d‘Artagnan, wzdychając głęboko — to, o czem mówisz, jest moją historją. — Co takiego? — Tak, kobietę kochaną, uwielbianą przezemnie, porwano mi przemocą. Nie wiem, gdzie się znajduje, dokąd ją zabrano; może uwięziono, może już nie żyje. — Ale masz przynajmniej tę pociechę, iż możesz powiedzieć, że nie porzuciła cię dobrowolnie. Jeśli nie daje znaku życia, zapewne dlatego jedynie, że wszelkie porozumiewanie się z tobą jest jej wzbronione, gdy tymczasem... — Gdy tymczasem?... — Nic — odparł Aramis — nic! — A więc wyrzekasz się świata na zawsze; postanowienie twoje jest nieodwołalne? — Na zawsze. Dziś jesteś mi druhem; jutro cieniem tylko będziesz dla mnie, a nawet przestaniesz istnieć zupełnie. Świat to grób, nic więcej. — Do djabła! to, co mi prawisz, jest wcale niewesołe. — Cóż chcesz, powołanie pociąga mnie, porywa. D‘Artagnan uśmiechnął się i milczał. Aramis mówił dalej: — A jednak, dopóki wiąże mnie jeszcze coś z ziemią, chciałbym pomówić o tobie, o naszych przyjaciołach. — A ja — rzekł d‘Artagnan — wolałbym pomówić o tobie, lecz widzę cię oderwanego od wszystkiego: miłość ci obrzydła; przyjaźń cieniem się stała, a świat w grób się zamienił. — Niestety! i ty tak będziesz myślał — rzekł z westchnieniem Aramis. — Nie mówmy więc o tem i spalmy ten list, który napewno oznajmia ci nowe wiarołomstwo jakiejś tam gryzetki, czy pokojówki. — Jaki list? — żywo zapytał Aramis. — List, który przysłano dla ciebie w twojej nieobecności i oddano mi go dla ciebie. — Od kogo? — A!... pewnie od jakiej zrozpaczonej pokojówki lub gryzetki nieszczęsnej; może to służebna pani de Chevreuse, która musiała z panią do Tours powrócić i dla zadania szyku użyła papieru wyperfumowanego i zapieczętowała list koroną książęcą. — Co ty wygadujesz?... — Masz tobie! musiałem go zgubić — rzekł żartobliwie młodzieniec, udając, że szuka. — To całe szczęście, że świat jest grobem, ludzie, a rozumie się i kobiety tylko cieniem, a miłość uczuciem, które wstręt tylko budzi. — O! d‘Artagnanie, d‘Artagnanie — zawołał Aramis — zabijasz mnie!... — A! jest, nareszcie! — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan i wyjął list z kieszeni. Aramis skoczył, porwał, przeczytał, pochłonął go raczej; twarz mu jaśniała szczęściem. — Piękny styl ma widocznie służebna — zauważył od niechcenia oddawca. — Dziękuję ci, d‘Artagnanie! — zawołał oszalały z radości Aramis. — Ona musiała do Tours powrócić; nie jest mi niewierną, kocha mnie niezmiennie. Chodź, niech cię uściskam, przyjacielu: szczęście mnie przygniata! I poczęli tańczyć obydwaj wokół świętego Chryzostoma, tratując kartki rozprawy, które pospadały na podłogę. W tej chwili wszedł Bazin ze szpinakiem i jajecznicą. — Wynoś się, pókiś cały — krzyknął Aramis ciskając w niego swoją okrągłą czapeczką — wracaj, skąd przyszedłeś, zabieraj te obrzydliwe jarzyny! każ podać zająca szpikowanego, kapłona tłustego, pieczeń baranią z czosnkiem i cztery butelki starego burgunda. Bazin, nie rozumiejąc, co to ma znaczyć, tak się na pana swego zagapił, że w tem jego zdziwieniu ponurem jajecznica zsunęła mu się na szpinak, a następnie wszystko razem na podłogę. — Nadszedł właśnie czas, abyś poświęcił istność swoją królowi królów — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — jeżeli chcesz zrobić mi grzeczność: Non inutile desiderium in oblatione. — Idź do djabła z twoją łaciną! Drogi mój d‘Artagnanie, pijmy zdrowo, pijmy, co się zmieści, i opowiadaj mi, co tam słychać u naszych.